undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-35030974-20191227014300/@comment-33883848-20191231104038
@Jacky720 "Do you have a better reason to demand a SOUL? And then act all murdery?" Its the price to pay to recreate the world, what else could be it be ? There's also no way for them to know that pacifist run with the happy outcome exist in the first place, so this theory was doomed since the start. And do you think that Chara would let you recreate the world you destroyed as you wish, without anytying in return? And do you assume by that Chara destroy humanity in souless pacifist run despite the fact that theres literally no evidences that anyone besides Frisk friends are killed? This is pure conjecture If Chara really wanted to rac avoc on the surface, they would simply destroy the world or take over Frisk since the start of the souless pacifist run when they already have their soul to not compromise their "master plan" . Or they would destroy the world, which would spare them from all efforts. Also, it's basically impossible for a 10 old ghost possessing another kid to kill all of humanity with a knife, don't be silly. If they really wanted to kill everyone for the sake of revenge or because they are simply evil, why wouldnt they kill the one that's the first responsible of everything bad that happened to them, aka Flowey? Bc they let him live in souless pacifist end and even better, they let Frisk to reset the souless pacifist run. If Chara wanted the souless pacifist end, why would they let Frisk/ the player ruin it ? It's obvious that they don't care about the run you choose, as long as you don't want to live happily ever after as if nothing happened. Which is why they let Frisk to reset this run, which is why they let them choose any souless neutral run. Chara would let Frisk live their life, but not happily ever after as they no longer deserve it. No one cares about logic here "Your outlook on dog food, and your outlook on life, doesn't represent which you prefer. It represents how you feel about it. Pessimism about life due to the route =/= disliking the route (though optimists would rather not)." Then why would Chara feel optimistic in pacifist run and pessimistic in genocide run? That by itself indicate that they are happier and full hope in pacifist run. Which is also indicated by the narration tone. "What about, oh... Asriel refused their demands? Demands that would have saved both of their lives, and demands that would have freed monsterkind?" I meant monsters, not Asriel. Asriel does not represent all of monsterkind. Monsters took of Chara better than anynody else did, they have no reason to hate them. If Chara hated Asriel FOR dooming the monsterkind then that by iteslef mean they dont hate monsters. Their narration in pacifist/neutral runs never even show any hate or anything of the sort, most of the time their narration cast monsters in a positive light "It's too sensitive to fight..." "knows best for you" "it's only wants affection" "It seems evil but its just with wrong crowd" etc... Only in genocide run do their narration and description of monsters turn dark, which is very likely due to your guidance as there's no other reasons for Chara to only turn dark in genocide run. " They probably hated his guts ever since he died." Why dont they EVER show it besides the really end of genocide run then? Why dont they kill him with the same brutality in neutral runs after realizing thats Asriel? (so after aborting a genocidr run) or in pacifist post credit scene. Its pretty obvious that they only have a grundge agaisnt him in genocide run, probably because you proved by your actions that you cant surivive without killing and so that Asriel was wrong and thus "betrayed" them. Or perhaps they kill him so brutally because they have 20 LV at this Point ? So yeah, there's no evidences that they hate Asriel for ruining their plan EVEN in genocide run. In pacifist run, they instead STRONGLY feel about him, going into "..." during his fight, getting excited by his attacks and all....do you really think that all means nothing ? That Toby put it all for no reason? Chara probably only blame themself for the plan's failure (at least in pacifist/ neutral runs) as they were the one who created this plan in the first place while Asriel only blames himself, nice parallel isn't it?